


First Dance

by notjustmom



Series: Tumblr fics 2018-19 [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Not a Mary Verse, dancing lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: A story for johnlocked04, who asked for Johnlock in an alternate universe...





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnlocked04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlocked04/gifts).



He didn’t dance. 

He wasn’t sure why exactly, he just never had a reason to learn, or the time, but now as Sherlock opened up his laptop and pressed play, then slipped off his shoes and walked slowly towards him, he wished -

“It’s fine, John.” 

“Sherlock -”

“We have weeks before the wedding, all you have to do is trust me.”

“I do. I just don’t trust me, and you probably want to put your shoes back on, unless you want bruised toes -” the tumble of words were stoppered by a single kiss, and as he opened his eyes to find Sherlock smiling at him, he found himself focusing on the lyrics of the song, and the light in the glittering eyes that looked down at him.

“…Baby, my baby don’t care for shows

And he don’t even care for clothes

He cares for me

My baby don’t care

For cars and races

My baby don’t care for

He don’t care for high-tone places…”*

“You remembered -”

Sherlock wrapped his fingers around John’s hand and pressed it against his chest, then held him lightly in his other arm and hummed lightly at him until he John began to follow his steps. “Eyes on me, just breathe, John. This isn’t a test, it’s just a ritual. Normally, you know, I have no use for ritual. But, I happen to love to dance, almost as much as I love you, and I want to spend the next twenty or thirty years at least, dancing with you, so I thought -”

“I already said yes, you know,” John whispered into Sherlock’s chest, and as the music ended they continued to dance to a song only they could hear.

The ceremony was merely a formality. Mostly they had done it for Mrs. Hudson, and because Sherlock had wanted to see John in formal wear. But for John, it was also his chance to finally tell the world, at least his small part of the world, precisely what the gorgeous man who was now standing in front of him meant to him. He reached out, and took both of Sherlock’s trembling hands in his, and gave them a light squeeze before he began.

“I’ve spent the last couple of months thinking about what I wanted to say to you today. From the day I met you, three years ago today, in fact, you’ve seen me in ways no one ever had before. You also changed how I saw myself; you taught me to look beyond what I no longer was, to see what I could one day become. You taught me I was worth loving simply by loving me, and you gave me a chance to see you, the real you, the sweet, gentle, generous person that few get to know, and you trusted me enough to let me love you in return. It is the greatest gift that I have ever been given, and I will never do anything to make you regret the faith you have put in me. I love you more than I can possibly tell you -”

Sherlock leaned closer and kissed away the tears that flowed unchecked down his husband’s face, then whispered in his ear, “ditto, John. Now it’s time to dance.”

All John could do was laugh and hold on tightly as Sherlock grabbed him by the hand and all but dragged him from the chapel and into the night, just as the snow was starting to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> * My Baby Just Cares For Me, written by Walter Donaldson and Gus Kahn


End file.
